


DAY 1: YAKUZA/MAFIA AU

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, madasakuweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: My work for the MadaSakuWeek2020 event held from the 15.03 to the 21.03“Let’s just say that I am looking for someone like you to protect my ass"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	DAY 1: YAKUZA/MAFIA AU

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1:  
> MAFIA/YAKUZA AU  
> ABDUCTED  
> TRUST ME

DAY 1:  
MAFIA/YAKUZA AU  
TRUST ME

Day 1101

The thing is, when you are a great mobster, you need to be ready for every possibility. You ought to. It's a life or death requirement for the job. Madara Uchiha was not a great mobster. He thought he was, but clearly, when the police broke down his building door Madara was everything but ready. He was trapped in his own facility with his charming yet not bulletproof bodyguard. Even if he trusted the girl, he didn’t believe she could take care of two dozens of police officers, and she would have agreed. Sakura Haruno was efficient and merciless, that's what he liked when he first saw her. She never made a sound, did not talk that much and was totally unfazed by the dirty shits Madara and his men perpetuated. However, she was certainly not a Terminator.  
He turned his head and looked at her, she was almost kneeling and her gun was out. Madara had to give her some credits: Sakura was fast. She shot all of the lights from her position, and then the cameras, which was even more impressive since they were in the half-light. The sun was setting slowly, turning the sky a pinky-red and giving some warrior-like features to the young woman. The gangster was almost trapped in the memories of their first meetings. 

Day 1

Madara was sitting on a very expensive leather chair, and drinking slowly from his crystal whiskey glass looking at the crowd over its rim. He was watching the golden youth of Konoha dancing in the club of the most wanted gangster of the country: Madara himself. He smiled slowly and emptied his drink in one go. Had he been slower to put the glass back on the glass table he would have been smashed under one of his underlings. Except that Madara was quick to put the drink down and his back was against the chair when one of his men was smashed against the glass table changing it to a pile of broken glass.  
The man tried to stand up but a pretty foot trapped in a red lace pump pushed against the guy’s throat. The foot belonged to a firm and pale leg, which was attached to a woman dressed in a red slit dress. Madara was ogling the girl so much that he almost missed how she was ready to suffocate the poor underling with her beautiful shoe, "lucky him" he thought. Someone came from behind the woman but she turned quickly and hit him right under his Adam's apple: he went down gasping. Madara watched as she bent to the floor and whispered something in the first man's ear. She stood up brushed her dress and looked straight to Madara: "Sorry about the table,” she said waving in the general direction of the used-to-be table

“The owner definitely have others.”

"Yeah, right… If someone asks you what happened, would you be so kind as to tell them a tall hairy man did this."

"Why would I lie for a small pink pixie ?" Madara said observing her as she closed the gap between them.

"Because I demanded nicely," she popped a red kiss on his forehead and left as quickly as she threw the man.

Madara's lips stretched into a large smile and he sat back in his chair in front of the chaos she left behind. That girl was a specimen and looking back it was probably around that time he fell in love with her, however, at that moment, he was obsessed with having her work under him.

Day 31

Her flat was not what he expected. The mobster went around the apartment and the tour was quick: a small bedroom with fungus on the wall, a smaller bathroom and what he wouldn’t even call a kitchen given how small it was. Did people really live like that?  
Madara sat on her sofa and waited a few hours in her living-room. It was dark outside when she came back. She didn't turn the light on and was singing along to the music bursting through her headphones. Madara smiled, he waited like a beast ready to pounce on its prey. However, she threw her bag right to his face in one swift movement and the next moment she jumped on him and straddled Madara. Her fist raised in the air ready to land a punch: " Who are you? What do you want ?"

"Calm down kitt…" she pushed her knee in his genitals and he stopped talking.

"Don't call me kitten. Who. Are. You,” she smelled of coffee and chocolate.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You smell like a cheap gigolo."

"I don't smell like a…"

"You do. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Easy child. Can’t we discuss like civilized people.”

“Civilized people don’t break into homes.”

“Fair point,” he smiled.

“What do you want?”

“Let’s just say that I am looking for someone like you to protect my ass and I think that…"

"Not interested. Leave," she said standing up from her sofa.

"I know about your debts. If you work for me, even for a year. I could deal with them."

"I don't need you or your help. Leave."

"I left my card in your bedroom. You may have to look around before you can find it.”

“Fuck you,” she slammed the door in his face when he finally decided to step out.

Day 1101

Sakura turned to Madara and scrutinized him for a moment: "Do you trust me?”

Madara raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sakura felt a little tingle: "Do I have any other option?"

"You don't."

"Even if I did, you have to know: I trust you with my life. We've been working together for three years, Sakura I would turn my back on you with a loaded gun any time."

“I’ll need your trust on this. For now, you have to do everything I tell you. If I say duck, you duck. If I say run, you run. If I say leave me behind you leave me behind."

"Understood. But, try not to say the last one. I kinda like having you around."

"I like to be around,” she grinned and lead the way out of the room.

Day 45

She came to him, her nose bleeding and some bruises on her flank. Madara dealt with the loan shark. In return, she became his most loyal dog. She followed him everywhere and was prompt to react in any given situation. Madara tried to find how she managed to acquire such skills but she only told him that she was an overtrained cop undercover, he laughed it off every time. They made a proper search in every police district, no pink-haired girl.  
Madara saw her jumping between him and a bullet. He saw her being stabbed three times by a knife meant for him. She had too many scars because of him. The girl spent enough days on a hospital bed for him to trust her anytime. When she was shot because of him, Madara never left her side. He stayed an entire week next to her threatening every medic that tried to tell him to leave. The gangster didn't want to think too much into it. She was a friend, an advisor, and a confidant. They were used to each other and could understand the other with a glance. Within the three years of working together, Sakura became more of a right-hand man than a bodyguard. She was important to Madara and he liked to think that she liked him too.

Day 1101

Madara passed the threshold of the next room behind her, she had memorized the plan for the building in case something like that happened. Sakura checked each cubicle of the open-space. Her cat-like figure and the silence of her step were deadly weapons in her field of work.  
They heard footsteps in the staircase. The rhythm and the voices belonged to police officers, they heard the shields clinging at each step. Madara saw the woman equipping her gun with a suppressor. The officers broke down the door and Sakura shot the lights, choosing not to shoot any officer knowing that would piss the others off. Madara had his gun in hand and copied her. They crawled slowly on the ground trying to listen for movement. The first shot rang in the silent room: "Piece of shit," whispered Sakura.  
Madara was standing up to aim and shoot when she stopped him. She took her phone and threw it across the room: "Someone's here," said one of the police officers.

"You think so, genius?" said the other with some mockery.

"Silence, both of you. Come with me. Don’t shoot, you wouldn’t want to hurt one of us.”

"Aye, captain,” the footsteps went off in another direction.

Madara heard the small relieved sigh of his companion. She started to move again. They found the emergency staircase hidden behind a painting. Sakura went first and made sure the passage was safe. She turned to Madara and made some gestures for him to come: "This staircase leads to the main entrance, there will be officers. We have to be careful. Do you understand?"  
She didn't wait for an answer and started to go down the steps. Madara smiled and joined her almost bouncing. She stopped abruptly and took a knife from one of her pockets. Madara knew he never made a better choice than to have her by his side. They heard one of the doors leading to the staircase breaking down: "There is something here!" screamed a woman to her colleagues.

"Shit. Go first. I'll handle it,” she pushed Madara and walked past him.

"Sakura I…"

"Leave me behind. Run Madara."

"Sakura come back to me. I need you."

"Didn't know you were so attached to me."

"Please, you know I wouldn’t be alive without you."

"You're such a flirt."

He was on the last step when he heard the first gunshot and something tumbling down. Someone screamed and it was Sakura. Madara just couldn't leave her like that. He turned back and went to help his bodyguard. She was alone in the staircase, the officers probably retreated. Madara put a hand on her shoulder: "Hey, Sakura," she turned and pushed her gun to his forehead.

"I told you to leave me behind."

“I’m still your boss. You can’t order me like that,” he teased.

"Just a scratch, one of them had a knife too."

"We should leave quickly. They will come back," Madara helped her up.

"Alright after you. I'll watch your rear,” she said smiling.

"Yeah, I know you like that."

They were finally at the end of the stairs. He could hear her breathing behind him, slow and deep. She was calm and focused: "Sakura, there is probably a shit ton of them behind the door."

"I know."

"I'm glad the last thing I did was killing cops with you," he missed the way her hand tightened around her gun.

"I would have loved some sushis before going down."

"I'll treat you to some if we survive."

“That’s a promise.”

Madara opened the door and the hall was dark. No light. Nothing. No officers. No gun ready to shoot them. He stepped out and heard the small combat boot following him. Then he felt it: the cold hard barrel of a gun on the back of his head. His lips stretched in a bitter smile: "Madara Uchiha you are under arrest for drug dealing, torture, attempted killing, organized crime, and murder. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

“Shit, that’s cold Sakura. Even for me.”

“Do you understand?” she pressed.

"I can't believe you really were a cop."

"Disappointed?"

"No, excited."

He turned took the gun off her hand and punched her in the right cheek. She stayed up and punched him in the chin. She tried to use her knife against him but he grabbed her arm and twisted it until she let go and cried out. A dozen officers came from absolutely nowhere, Madara was circled: "Don't! He is mine!" Sakura screamed.  
Madara smiled and jumped on the girl. She gripped his hair, pulled it down, and smashed his face three times on the tiles. He screamed and tried to punch her in the stomach when she kicked his face. He was on the floor holding his bleeding nose and she sat on him. She punched him one more time and grabbed his wrists. The other police officers took it as a signal to step in and handcuff the man. He smiled a bloody smile and looked her into the eyes: “I’ll get back at you. Trust me.”

"You can try," she said wiping some blood off her lips.

“Agent Haruno!” she turned to the tall white-haired man who was already checking her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine captain Senju,” he took a step back and examined her then smiled softly.

"Welcome back Sakura,” the detective said as he ruffled her hair.

"Thank you Tobirama."

Madara watched every second of the exchange. He saw how Sakura's face split in a beautiful smile: one he never saw in three years. He saw the way she shook hands with other officers and how a blond one just suffocated her in a warm embrace. Sakura turned to Madara and waved goodbye. He smiled. She would regret crossing him: this was a promise.


End file.
